Red News
by Mentalgal
Summary: Patrick Jane Killed Red John and was put in jail. But what happens when Teresa Lisbon visits him with news he cant ignore? Mainly Jisbon with bits of Rigspelt. Rated T for later chapters :
1. The News

**I haven't seen the finally yet, but this fic is set after it, and after Jane killed Red John. Just always had this idea... Let me know what you think :)**

Jane sat on the thin matress of the bottom bunk of the bed in his jail cell. He had been in jail for about four weeks, although he was not the type to count each day he spent in prison. Murder. He almost laughed at the thought. Patrick Jane, the cowardly consultant, in jail for murder. Ha. He smiled as he remembered killing the man that had ruined his life. The man who had taken his perfect existence and thrown it off a cliff, destroyed him. The man who had through being do purely evil, ruined his life a second time by making him go to jail.

"Patrick Jane! I repeat, Mr. Patrick Jane, could you please make your way to the visiting tables, thank you." said the loudspeaker, pulling Jane out of his thoughts.

He stood, careful not to shake the top bunk too much, as his cell mate was not as forgiving as his previous cell mate was. Jane already had the bruises to prove it. There was no Lisbon to protect him here. Lisbon. It was true, he missed Lisbon, and the team, and the CBI, and of course his trademark three piece suits, teacup and couch. But he now had a visitor. His first visitor in a month, and he couldn't help but swing around the corner of his cell out into the passageway. Throughout his time in the prison, using his "people skills" Jane had gained the trust of the more weaker-minded inmates, that he hadn't put away, and was greeted with "Hey Patty!" "Hey Mr. Jane" and "Hi Patrick!" on the way down to the visiting tables.

Once he was on the torn leather seat facing a glass shield, a guard standing close behind him, Jane looked down at the little green button labelled "speak" and wondered who had come to see him and why. Without looking up, Jane noticed someone had sat down on the other side of the shield. A woman. As he raised his head to see a beautiful fringed brunette in a green top and black suit staring back at him with pale green eyes. He offered a smile.

Jane looked so different. Sure, Lisbon had felt disappointment more than anything when she heard what Jane had been arrested for, but it was still good to see him. It was hard to say he was a familiar face though. His hair was frizzed out, and dirty, and his stubble was a quarter of an inch long at least. He looked different without his well groomed look, his three pieced suit, his tea, his couch, his... Team. But Lisbon had come to visit for one reason and one reason only.

"Hey Jane."

Jane stared at his past boss, collegue, and friend, analyzing her body language and facial expression.

Lisbon didn't quite know what to say...

"just cut the crap Lisbon and tell me why you came."

Taken aback by this attitude so different to the Jane she knew, in a voice so croaky, hoarse and tired, It took a while for Lisbon to answer.

"the man... That you shot in the mall... He wasn't red John."

"He was."

"he can't have been."

"He was."

"but Jane, look."

Jane smiled a 'you think you are right but I know you a wrong and I know that no matter what you show me I will know I am right' smile as he watched Lisbon rummage around in her bag for something.

She brought out a familiar case file... The red John case file. She opened it, and pressed a picture from it against the glass.

A feeling of pure dread washed over Jane, he felt anger and sadness and guilt and betrayal and frustration all at the same time, in a whirlwind of emotions. He could no longer look at the picture. He got up, the guard drew his taser, Jane pushed the guard out of the way and ran over to a bin, emptying the contents of his stomach.

Lisbon knew he wouldn't take it well. It was a smiley, a blood drawn smiley, painted over the body of a young blonde woman, a message in blood on the wall written above her.

'Did you really think it would be that easy?'

**T-H-E-M-E-N-T-A-L-I-S-T**

Jane had left the questioning tables, and was out of Lisbon's sight. She hoped it hadn't hit him too hard. She turned the picture away from the glass shield and looked at it herself. What would this mean for Jane? Had he shot an innocent man after all? No. He was better than that.

"Excuse me ma'am, but Mr. Jane isn't coming back. You have to leave now."

With a nod, Lisbon rose from her seat, and left the building. In the lonely car-ride back to the CBI, Lisbon thought more about what would happen to Jane. If it really wasn't red John, why would Jane be so sure? Surely he would check. As for proof, anything! He wouldn't just- there was a noise from the trunk.. Lisbon could swear she heard something, but after listening out for another hint of noise from the trunk the rest of the way back to the CBI and hearing nothing, she dismissed it.

Lisbon pulled into the CBI underground carpark, and when the car finally stopped she paused for about five seconds, just to listen for the noise again, before telling herself it was nothing and getting out. She was three steps into her journey to the elevator when she heard a tapping noise coming from behind her.

Tap tappity tap tap... Tap tap.

She stopped in her tracks. Turning on her heel and drawing he gun, she made her way back to her car. Glock in one hand, keys in the other, she slowly unlocked and opened the trunk, to reveal none other, but Patrick Jane.

**So what do you reckon? Better than my other ones? The same? Worse?why?please give as much advise as you can! Thanks guys!**


	2. Jane's Escape

Thankyou all so much for your lovely reviews! It means so much when I get them and I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this update up! I wrote it ages ago but I haven't uploaded! So Sorry! Here it is, let me know what you think please!

READ THIS FIRST! Ok so in the flashback parts, the dialogue bits is Jane's voice over the top, of what he is telling Lisbon. The descriptive writing id what the viewers see really happened, in that blue and white affect they use for flashbacks in the mentalist

"Jane?" Lisbon whispered through clenched teeth, a shocked, and angry expression on her face. How did he POSSIBLY get there?

Jane analysed Lisbon's expression when she saw him, and although he saw the main emotions of shock, anger and irritation in, he almost thought he could see perhaps a small amount of relief, or perhaps... Happiness? To this thought he raised an eyebrow, amusement curling the right side of his mouth into a half smile.

Jane opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Lisbon shutting the trunk in his face. He heard her take her phone out and dial a number, then her muffled voice saying something to do with her car... Feeling sick... Going home... He then heard the car door open and close, then the engine purr as he felt the vibration of the car moving. At every stop, he could swear Lisbon was braking extra hard, sending him crashing against the sides of the trunk the entire trip. Then the car slowed, and finally came to a stop.

Lisbon leant her head against the steering wheel. What was she supposed to do? Rolling her eyes, she turned off the engine, undid her seatbelt and stepped out of the car, walked round to the trunk, and opened it, to see Jane squinting at her, the light of the sun reflecting in his eyes.

With a small yet whole-hearted smile and without a word, Jane got out of the tiny space and stretched his back, his jail shirt untucking and revealing a purple mark on his side. Lisbon's eyes widened at it. Was it a bruise? Jane didn't seem to notice, and started towards Lisbon's front door.

Lisbon hurried Jane into her home without a word, obviously extremely cautious about someone seeing her hiding a fugitive.

The pair entered Lisbon's living room in silence, Lisbon obviously confused and unsure about what she was doing or what she was going to do with her troublesome ex-consultant.

Jane swaggered into the space, and sat down on one of Lisbon's beige coloured couches. He looked up to see Lisbon standing, arms crossed, pale green eyes glaring.

"Ahh..." Jane stated, completely unsure about what to say under this pressure, "Do you want me to make some tea? Coffee?"

Jane watched as Lisbon continued to stand, glaring, eyebrows creased, expecting her to ignore his suggestion and ask about his escape, or yell at him, or throw something at him. But no, she just stood, staring, arms crossed, and then,

"Sure I'll have a coffee. Top shelf of the cupboard closest to the fridge."

Lisbon said this in a high, airy voice that suggested she had given up fighting him, and had simply given in. She relaxed a little once he was out of the room, slid her hands into her front pockets of her jeans and stared out the window at nothing in particular. Why was she doing this? Why hadn't she just driven him straight back to jail?

Jane returned with their drinks in his hands, and Lisbon took hers, then sat down, her eyes signalling Jane to sit down too on the couch closest to him, which happened to be the cushion closest to her according to him.

It didn't seem right to just sit in silence and drink, so Jane placed his cup down and said, "Look Lisbon... I am so sorry I dragged you into my mess..." He spoke in a dry, harsh but quiet tone, as he stared down at the carpet, his arms resting on his knees.

Jane was obviously extremely confused about Red John, and guilty about dragging Lisbon into what he thought were his problems, and so Lisbon decided to make the conversation less awkward by talking about the case.

"How did you know it was Red John you shot that day? Why him?" she asked, tilting her head up with curiosity.

"It was him. It had to be." Jane said, eyes at the floor, "he said..." his voiced trailed off for a moment, as tears started to gather in his eyes. "he knew..." his voice trailed off again as he fought back the tears, not wanting to break down in front of his colleague, but suddenly he had to say it, this time his voice was loud and strong.

"Strawberries and Cream Lisbon. He knew the shampoo Charlotte used was strawberries and cream. He knew. That was the proof. Strawberries and cream."

Lisbon watched as Jane stood, then faced his back to her, brought his hands up to his face for a moment, and taking a deep breath, turned back around and sat down. Then, in a much calmer voice, after swallowing the last of his unshed tears, said, "That's how I knew it was him."

Jane's stare was burning into Lisbon's eyes, and in his eyes she could see the pain, and anger, and sadness that she always loathed to see in him.

"How... how did you get out of jail?" she asked, and felt achievement as she saw his expression lighten as pride of his escape filled him.

Jane's eyes had lit up and regained a calm contact with hers as he filled with pride, and a small smile played on his lips as he told her how he escaped.

"After you had shown me the proof that there was still a Red John out there, I felt instantly sick in the stomach..."

**Flashback**

After Lisbon had shown him the horrid truth that Red John was still alive and killing, Jane used his unintentional vomiting as an excuse to leave the visiting room unescorted. He headed in the direction of his cell, but dodged into a separate corridor that led to the laundry department.

"I was on my way back to my cell when I ran into a small, rather chubby man, an officer... Didn't catch his name..."

He ran into a prisoner on the way, a tall, well built man with several rather graphic tattoos. Perfect, just what he needed. Literally. Apologising to the man, Jane made sure he kept his voice low and his eyes in line with those of his subject. He was hypnotising the toughest looking prisoner he had ever seen.

"We got talking, I told him about you and the team and how I got into prison... And he sympathised..."

Jane peered around the corner, the prisoner beside him, and saw two guards, each with tasers on their belts, and radios. He clicked his fingers and the prisoner approached the guards, punched one of them so hard that the guard fell to the ground, and the other got out his taser, turning his back to both Jane and the door.

"The officer told me to follow him, and he brought me to a room with an emergency exit. He distracted the guards and I left."

Jane took this as the moment of his escape. And it worked. Jane sprinted out the emergency exit without even being noticed by either guard, and after a series of staircases and tunnels, found himself in the underground car-park.

"The emergency exit lead to many tunnel and passageways but I eventually reached the car-park."

His eyes scanned over the cars, finally finding the one he was searching for. Lisbon's mustang. He sprinted over to it, tried the driver door, locked. Tried the boot, locked. He'd have to pick the lock of the passenger's seat.

"I was going to just run out, but I knew I'd be caught, so I looked around and found a car, which happened to be yours, and I got into the trunk and I waited."

Jane frantically searched the ground, keeping below the top of the cars, hoping his escape would pan out, and suddenly, his eye caught something. A pin. About two and a half inches long. He reached out under the grey van where it rested, and picked it up with a smile.

"Your trunk was unlocked, so it was easy..."

Suddenly, he heard yelling policemen from the direction of the emergency exit, and the unmistakable echo of Lisbon's boots as she came out of the elevator. Snapping back into reality, sweat running down his brow, Jane shoved the pin into the lock of Lisbon's trunk, and tried to focus and remain calm. Biting his bottom lip in concentration, he clicked it around inside the lock, and finally he heard the pop of the lock unlocking. He slipped into the boot, closing it softly, then sat more still then he had ever sat before, curled up in a rather uncomfortable ball, and his heart leaped at the sound of the engine starting and the feeling of the car pulling out of the car-park and onto the open road.

"And that..."

**End of Flashback**

"Is how I escaped." Jane finished, retrieving his teacup from the coffee table and taking a sip.

"Wow." Lisbon said, not only surprised that Jane had managed to escape jail for the second time out of two, but that it was so easy to escape. She couldn't help but think why an officer would simply release a prisoner, or why her boot was unlocked… but Lisbon had a pretty good idea what had really happened.

**So what do you think? Please review! Don't worry, plenty more to come! I am trying to make it as realistic as possible, please let me know how it's going! Thanks!**


	3. A Strange Jane

**Ok so first I'd like to say sorry for the late UD, and thank you to all of my readers and reviewers, your words mean so much :) Please enjoy.**

Jane awoke, nightmares of his past suddenly whisked away by one thought.

'where am I?'

He wasn't on the mattress in his empty, sad house. He wasn't on the thinly cushioned mattress of the prison cell, and he _definitely _was _not _on his couch in the CBI. There was just enough light to see basic shapes of furniture in the room. He squinted to see that he was lying on a smallish double bed, with no bed head or foot board. Looking across the room as his eyes adjusted, he recognized where he was.

_..._

Lisbon woke up, the memories of the previous day completely hidden under her brain's rush to get her out of bed and ready for work. It was her usual routine. Out of bed, coffee, dress, breakfast, work, dinner, sleep. But first she needed to actually get up.

Shutting her alarm off with maybe a little too much force, Lisbon got up to start her day. Walking downstairs, she breathed in the morning air and headed to the kitchen, surprised to find it tidied up. That wasn't her... But her rushing brain took over, she had to stick to routine or she'd be late to work. She reached up into her cupboard and found some coffee. She rubbed her eye with her free hand as she started to boil the electric kettle. Then her eyes wandered over to the sink. There was already a mug there... And...

A tea bag?

"Morning Lisbon."

Lisbon jumped so high she was for once grateful she was small, as she'd probably have hit the roof otherwise.

Ah. Jane was over. Right.

"Morning Jane," Lisbon said, as if nothing had happened, and was surprised (and glad) to see she hadn't dropped the coffee container.

"Nice doo."

"doo? What d-"

Lisbon brought her hand up to her hair. If she hadn't known better, she'd have sworn she mut have been in a tornado. Her hair was knottier than shoelaces that have been tied in a triple knot.

Shooting Jane a glare, and seeing him leave the room, Lisbon continued with her coffee. Coffee, water, milk, stir. Perfect.

When Lisbon finally joined him in the lounge room, Jane was absorbed into Lisbon's _find the leader in YOU _novel, a bright smile on his face.

Lisbon sat down on the sofa opposite, and cleared her throat.

Jane looked up, shutting the book, the smile still present on his face.

"Oh Lisbon, and I thought the leader in _you _came naturally!" he mocked, "I thought It evolved from yourself being forced to grow up too quickly by your mother's tragic death, your father's abuse, your three younger brothers in need of care... But no, it all came from this stupid book," he put on a mimicry voice, "_Find the leader in you._"

Lisbon's eyes were watering. Why was he saying this? She had let him stay the night after all, she hadn't turned him in or anything...

"And perhaps some may think you got a job as a police officer to stop horrible things happening to people like the horrible things that happened to you, but no, it was probably because you couldn't be stuffed going to university to get a real job, so you became a cop, right? I thought so..."

Lisbon tightened her lips and stood, furious and hurt by his unexpected speech, ignoring the tears in her eyes.

"Patrick Jane. You can shut the HELL up or else I'll-"

He cut her off.

"Or else what? Or else you'll send me back to jail? _Yeah right."_

Lisbon stomped over to Jane, and he mocked her further.

"What are you gonna do? Punch me in the-"

Thump. CRACK!

Lisbon felt the cartilage snap beneath her knuckles, and she didn't feel any guilt whatsoever. Sure her hand hurt, but it was worth it.

"Get the HELL out of my house."

Jane Looked at her, seemingly confused, and eyes watering, nose pouring blood from beneath his hand, and stood, then hurried out of the apartment. What did he do to deserve that?

**Confused? I know I am! XD Please review! Plenty more to come!**


End file.
